Worlds Beyond the Horizons
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: After a series of events that altered their lives forever, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer decide to embark on separate journeys into the many different worlds they recently discovered. Brooke lands in a world in desperate need of a police force, whilst Peyton enters a world where half the town's people have too much time on their hands. Yup the OTH characters have superpowers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worlds Beyond the Horizons

Franchises: One Tree Hill, Power Rangers, Pretty Little Liars, and certain character appearances from different franchises in between most noticeably Laura Knight from L.A. Complex and Allison Rafferty from Chicago Fire who has a different origin in this story.

Rating: PG

Pairing: That's going to be a surprise, though I can confirm it is NOT Brooke and Peyton, although it is f/f relationships that does involve them.

Summary: After a series of events that altered their lives forever, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer decide to embark on separate journeys into the many different worlds they recently discovered. Brooke lands in a world in desperate need of a police force, whilst Peyton enters a world where half the town's people have too much time on their hands.

A/N: This story takes place in an alternate universe that I'm expanding and happens well after the events of other stories that I've thought of, but haven't written yet, so expect certain things to already be established in this story. I'll do my best to provide info for the previous events as much as the story allows I promise. This story actually takes place in the same AU as my other story 'Applied Tactics to Urban Combat'. However, either story is able to stand on its own.

Chapter 1

In the midst of the magical forest, just outside the city of Briarwood, havoc ensues in a village where the magical woodland people reside.

Damon Henderson, the green Lost Galaxy Power Ranger is tossed through the air and lands hard on the ground. His fellow blue ranger, Kai, helps him up as the Mystic Force Power Rangers stand next to them.

They look at the monster before them: a lizard-like creature that goes by the name of Lazarous. He's wearing knight armour on his shoulders, wrists, knees and parts of the upper half of his torso.

"Is that all you've got, Rangers?" he gloats.

"No, we're just getting started," Damon replies.

"Well, so am I," Lazarous shoots back.

Lazarous pulls out his sword and looks back at the foot soldiers, called Hidiacs, who are raiding the village as the forest creatures scatter away. "Keep searching, I'll keep the Rangers busy." He orders, before focusing back on the Rangers.

After an intense moment, the Rangers and Lazarous charge at each other. Nick and Madison, red and blue Mystic Rangers, are up at the front of the group. Lazarous slashes at Nick, who is knocked away, sparks flying off his chest. Madison throws several strikes at Lazarous, but he uses his other hand to block Madison before punching her back and kicking her away.

Xander and Charlie, green and yellow Mystic Rangers, are immediately behind them. Lazarous goes in for a crouching sword sweep, which hits both Rangers across their stomachs and they fall to the ground as sparks fly off of them. Vida and Kai, pink Mystic Ranger and blue Galaxy Ranger, come in from the sides as Xander and Charlie land on the ground. They manage to get a few shots in on the monster before Lazarous grabs one of Vida's punches, judo flips her, and proceeds to leg sweep Kai and kick him away.

Damon tries a different approach. He pulls out his blaster and starts firing. Lazarous takes the hits, but after just a moment, metal plates spring from his gauntlets. He places his forearms together and uses the plates as a shield against Damon's shots whilst firing eye beams back at the green Ranger. Once the beams hit the ground, fireworks explode in front of Damon. He manages to jump to the side, but is still caught by some of the blasts.

Nick, Madison, Xander and Charlie are all back on their feet and they surround Lazarous before charging at him. Lazarous knocks the yellow Ranger down first before immediately turning around to face Nick who has his Magistaff out in sword mode. Nick brings his weapon down on Lazarous, but his initial hits are blocked by the monster's own sword before Lazarous rolls to the side.

Madison and Xander rush at him, but although Lazarous blocks the incoming hits from Madison, Xander manages to get his strikes in. Lazarous gets his right forearm up and blocks Xander's next hits, but this only allows Madison to get in some blows of her own. Lazarous, his attention split, quickly tackles Madison with his left shoulder and back fists Xander with his right wrist plate.

Kai and Damon leap into action and suddenly it's a Power Rangers team up, two blue Rangers and two green Rangers fighting side-by-side. The four of them, one after the other, manage to get in hits that Lazarous isn't able to block in time and the Rangers finally start to get their momentum as Lazarous staggers back.

Behind them, Vida leaps into the air and fires a magical blast from her wand at the monster. Sparks fly off his chest as Madison and Kai, Mystic blue and Galaxy blue respectively, both jump into the air simultaneously and perform double jump kicks. However, Lazarous gets his forearms up just in time and both blue Rangers end up kicking his shield plates. He shoves them both back and they fly through the air, landing on top of Damon and Xander.

Vida, Nick and Charlie all come charging in. Lazarous swipes his sword at Nick who manages to jump flip over the attack. Lazarous blocks Vida's wand attack with his other arm, but Charlie manages to shoot the monster in the shoulder with his wand, now in crossbow mode.

Lazarous immediately spins around and slashes Vida with his sword, causing her to stagger back. The monster blocks Nick's incoming sword, then kicks him in the stomach before he can perform his next attack. Charlie goes in for a jump kick, but Lazarous catches his foot and tosses him away. He rushes at Vida who gets her wand up to block the monster's sword, but Lazarous elbows and kicks her away. The monster looks back at Nick. Nick grips his sword and they both leap into the air towards one another. Their swords collide, but Lazarous quickly manages to swing his sword and hit Nick. Nick falls down, landing next to the other six Rangers.

Lazarous lands on the other side of the Rangers in triumph. He turns to face them as his hands begin to generate orange flaming energy and he blasts the Rangers with the energy ball. An explosion goes off as a bunch of sparks fly off the Rangers and all seven of them get thrown backwards as if in slow motion.

Meanwhile, a small group of Hidiacs toss a chest out of one of the huts. They gather around it to open it, searching through the contents until they find what they're looking for. They hold up a coloured gem and makes urgent sounds to get Lazarous' attention.

Lazarous looks at the Rangers and lets out a laugh. "Alright, we have what we came for. See you next time, Rangers." He and his group of Hidiacs teleport away.

The Rangers are still on the ground. Beat, they eventually rise back up on their feet and demorph.

"Any idea what were they after?" Charlie asks.

A female fairy appears from behind a tree and approaches the Rangers. "The thing from the chest they took was called a Zycron Gemerald."

* * *

In another world designed for its inhabitants, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Caroline all sit in a diner in New York, anxiously waiting for a special someone to show up. They know it doesn't matter where they are; they'll be found regardless of their location.

"When do you think she'll show up?" Peyton asks the others.

"Hard to say for certain. Time doesn't exactly move the same way in different universes, at least from what we were told. She could arrive in this world one hour from now or one month from now," Brooke answers. "Though she's pretty skilled with her powers, so I trust Laura when she says she'll be here today."

"You guys sure about this decision?" Rachel asks them. "It's a pretty big deal."

"I've thought about it. I'm sure," Brooke answers.

"Same," Peyton says. "So how about you, Rachel? You're going to stay here?"

"Yeah I'm going to stay here with Caroline. This world is pretty interesting by itself and we haven't even seen everything about it yet. " She looks at Brooke. "You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm coming back, but I don't really know when," Brooke reassures Rachel. "Can't speak for Peyton though."

"Who says I'm concerned about Peyton?" Rachel remarks.

Peyton gives Rachel a look.

"Kidding. I'll miss you too, Peyton," Rachel assures her.

"You ladies are doing fine, I see," a voice says.

The women look over to the side and see that it's Laura. "Hey, you," Brooke gets off her seat and gives her a hug.

"Good to see you too, Brooke. See at least one of you misses me," Laura comments.

Brooke breaks the hug then speaks up. "Hey Laura, there's something we've been wanting to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Peyton and I been thinking. Do you remember when you first told us we were fictional characters from a TV show in your world?" Brooke begins.

"I do."

"Well I take it you're able to travel to any movie, TV show, whatever you want and bring people along just like what you did with all of us here."

"You guys want to explore those worlds, I take it?" Laura asks.

"That's right," Peyton confirms.

"Any sort of preference?"

"I've been in this world filled with demonic supernatural forces for a while now. How about something more colourful and upbeat?" Brooke tells her.

"How about something from Disney?"

"That's exactly the kind of thing I had in mind. Though what will be a good Disney world?"

"I have an idea," Laura tells them rather cheerfully.

"What world?" Brooke asks curiously.

"It will be a surprise."

"Alright. Just make sure it's not some world from the past. I like it to be modern and maybe even a little futuristic if possible."

"Trust me, that fits the world I'm sending you to."

"And how about you Peyton?"

"How about some place where I don't have to do so much combat? I've done my share of fighting, and I think I would like to take a break from it. But I do like a little mystery."

Laura thinks about that for a bit. "Just thought of a place. It's also Disney. How do you like small towns Peyton?"

"Small town mysteries? Sounds fun," Peyton answers.

"So when do you guys want to leave? Want to pack anything along the way?" Laura to Brooke and Peyton.

"We'll grab some things from our home then we can leave."

"Also, just to clarify, they're the ones leaving. I'm staying here with Caroline," Rachel adds.

* * *

Over in the Mystic Rangers' base at Root Core, located in a massive 1000 foot tree in the magical forest outside Briarwood, the Rangers are talking to Clare, formerly a sorceress' apprentice, now the current Gatekeeper and mentor to the Mystic Force Rangers.

"So this is your base?" Damon comments as he and Kai look around Root Core. "Though, I guess a skyscraper or military base wouldn't have fit the tone for a wizard."

"I'm a sorceress, actually," Clare corrects him. "Though some might argue they're kind of the same thing."

"The hidiacs stole something called a Zycron Gemerald," Madison informs Clare. "Know anything about it?"

"I've only heard stories about it," Clare explains. "The story goes that there was more than one Gemerald. They contain great power, but you need all of them together because very few have ever managed to tap into their powers on their own."

"Hmm, I wonder what Lazarous knows about these Gemeralds that we don't." Charlie wonders out loud.

The group thinks about that for a second before Clare breaks the silence. "Oh, I also have the magic book you two came here for."

Clare moves towards one of the glowing shelves where a book sits. She grabs it and presents it to Damon and Kai. "Here you go. For your planet, Mirinoi."

"Thank you. This will come in handy," Kai says.

"What exactly is going on over there?" Nick asks.

"We've set up a small colony to maintain technology on the planet. We've even managed to salvage vehicles and other equipment from the wreck of Terra Venture," Damon begins to explain. "However, our power cells are beginning to run low, and the inhabitants don't exactly have anything that can help. Then, very recently, we found out that there was more than one location on the planet besides the stone with the Quasar Sabers that might have a possible magic source that we might be able to use. However, we're not exactly experts on magic and Karone is currently on KO-35."

"Well hopefully that magic book can help you. I've written many instructions on basic magic 101 in it myself," Clare tells him.

* * *

Christina Nickson is there to bid them farewell. "So long, guys, it's been fun."

"Oh, Christina. We've had a weird relationship, but you're a good person regardless of your heritage and don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise," Brooke tells her.

Laura looks over to Rachel, Caroline and Christina. "Do you three want to ask me anything while I'm here? Otherwise I'll be heading off to spend time with my girlfriend after I drop off Brooke and Peyton," Laura asks them.

"No," Rachel answers.

"I'm good," Christina says.

"What they said," Caroline points to Rachel and Christina.

A portal opens up besides Laura. "Whenever you're ready, ladies."

The two women take a deep breath. "Ready."

They walk towards the portal and, one at a time, all three women step in.

Peyton and Brooke are right behind Laura as they travel through a long tunnel. This is the first time Brooke and Peyton have experienced anything like this. It was like falling, except they were moving forward instead of downward. The tunnel itself was like they were surrounded by colourful water.

"Is this normal?" Peyton asks Laura, wind blowing against her face.

"Yep. Perfectly." Laura answers.

After a few moments, Laura begins to split in two until there is, not one, but two Lauras. One Laura grabs Peyton's hand while the other Laura grabs Brooke's hand. "We're heading in separate directions now."

The tunnel splits into two as both women heads off to separate destinations.

In the middle of a park to a large city, a portal opens up. Both Brooke and Laura pop out of it and land on their feet like they just came to the end of a very long slide.

Brookes takes a deep breath of the air. "That was... kind of fun," she comments. "So, which Disney world is this Laura?"

"Look around, and you'll find your answers."

"What if I don't like this world?"

"I have a solution." Laura pops open a small department in her belt which contains a small vile filled with the special portal liquid that was given to Laura by the man who taught Laura about her powers.

Laura then rubs the vile to make sure she gets a good feel of it before placing her hands on Brooke's arms. A glow the same colour as the portal she just went through starts flowing into Brooke, sending a tingling sensation through her body.

Laura takes her hands off of Brooke's arms. "There. Now you have the ability to teleport yourself to certain other fictional universes. You could even travel to the past or the future as well."

"Thanks for that," Brooke compliments.

"You take care now. I'll drop by to see how you and Peyton are doing once and while,"

"See ya," Brooke says before Laura disappears again.

* * *

A portal opens up to another Disney universe, and Laura and Peyton pop out of this one. Peyton looks around and sees the area is pretty wooded and they're on the side of a road.

"Doing fine there Peyton?"

"Perfect," Peyton responds back. "So this is Disney?"

"It's a Disney world," Laura answers. "Just follow the road that direction and you'll get to the town soon enough." Laura points in the direction.

"Are you going to send me back in case things take a turn for the worse?"

Laura smiles. "Brooke already asked me this, I have an answer to this."

* * *

Over in the other world, Brooke treks the sidewalks of the city trying to figure out where she is. Brooke sees a diner and decides to step in. It was just like the typical diner you see in every other show. One of the waitresses is passing by.

"Excuse me, which city am I in? I'm a bit lost," Brooke asks.

"The city of Crystalspring sweety," the waitress answers.

_'Crystalspring? Must be a fictional city,' _Brooke thought to herself.

Brooke continues to walk a bit and looks around the diner searching for any other clues about which world Laura has placed her in. She then hears two kids playing on the other side of the diner.

It was two boys, booth with cardboard swords, t-shirts with Power Rangers designs and colours, and toy face masks.

"You can't beat me, I'm the Red Ranger!"

"Blue Ranger is cooler and better!"

"Settle down there boys," their mother tells them.

Brooke lets out a small giggle. "Those boys really likes their Power Rangers."

"Who doesn't? They've saved people countless times and make good role models for the children," the waitress remarks to Brooke.

"This city has Power Rangers?" Brooke asks.

"Not this city, but other cities do," the waitress answers. "Just saw on the news a week ago that the Samurai Rangers stopped a monster attack in Panorama City. You want to grab anything to eat while you're here?"

Brooke is still pondering the thought of her being in the Power Rangers world a bit before going into her purse for her wallet. She checks how much money she has and notices they were all one hundred dollar bills and the money looks different too. There was a folded note behind the cash. Brooke opens it up and reads:

_I've changed your money into this world's currency and gave you bigger bills. _

_xoxo Laura_

"Actually I will grab something to eat," Brooke tells the waitress.

"Take a seat, I'll be back with a menu."

Brooke sits down into a booth as the waitress walks off. She lets out a smile. "So this is the world you had in mind for me, Laura?" she says to herself.

* * *

Back in the other Disney world, Peyton continues walking down the road until she sees the town sign in front of her. It reads, "Welcome to Rosewood".

* * *

**Power Rangers World**

Lazarous is in the city with a large number of Hidiacs. "It's supposed to be somewhere in this city. It's bigger than the last place, so see if anyone knows where it is, tear things down, do whatever you need to do to find it!" Lazarous instructs.

The Hidiacs nod their heads and already begin moving.

Not too far away, Brooke sits in the diner waiting for her food to arrive. Suddenly an explosion goes off in the distance. Brooke gets off her seat and looks out the window to see where it might've came from.

"That's not normal in this city, is it?" Brooke asks one of the diner staff behind the counter. The staff member shakes his head.

"Knowing this world, that could only mean one thing." Brooke leaves the diner then begins moving towards where that sound might've came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since we're at the current chapter, I might as well reveal it. Yup, the One Tree Hill characters have superpowers. Though we see it more from Brooke's side in this story since she's in a world where she needs to use them. Find out how they got these powers in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Over at Root Core, Clare sees in her crystal ball that Lazarous and the Hidiacs are attacking Crystalspring. "Oh no, better contact the Rangers."

At the nearby city of Briarwood, the Rangers' magical wands in cell phone form go off. Kai and Damon stand by.

"Madison and Chip here," the two of them answer as the other three Mystic Rangers listen in.

"You guys, Lazarous is back," Clare tells them on the other end.

"Where is he?" Xander asks.

"This time he's attacking the city of Crystalspring," she informs them.

"Crystalspring?" Charlie comments as he thinks about how far that is. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"What did she say?" Damon asks.

"Lazarous is back," Nick answers.

"Well, I'm ready for round two," Damon tells them.

"She says he's attacking over at Crystalspring," Nick tells him.

"Where's that?" Damon asks.

"It's another city. Not the next city down the highway, but the city after that one," Madison informs them.

"We better get going then," Kai says.

All seven of them run out of the Rock Porium.

* * *

A small group of minions are about to attack five civilians when Brooke comes flying in above the civilians and sends a hard kick to the two foot soldiers at front of the group. The duo falls, knocking down the others behind them, creating a domino effect that sends the rest of the group to the ground.

Two women are running down the streets trying to get away from a small group of Hidiacs. They attempt to turn the corner, but another group of the minions are already on the other side. The girls are surrounded and they panic, unsure of what to do, one of them decides to close her eyes.

Suddenly the woman feels someone putting their arm around her waist and her feet being lifted off the ground. She opens her eyes and sees she's several stories up in the air. She looks around and sees her friend is also up there with her, and Brooke Davis is the one holding onto both of them.

"What? You're flying!" she says to Brooke.

"Cool isn't it?" Brooke says to the young woman with a smile.

Brooke then swerves towards the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings. Their feet touch down on the roof and Brooke lets go of the two women. "I'm going to take care of the problem down below. Watch if you want to," Brooke tells them before flying off again.

Brooke touches down on the ground and looks at Lazarous. A part of her is amused because she remembered seeing the Power Rangers when she was younger. "Hey you, lizard monster! Now I don't know if you're attacking the city for the sake of attacking the city, or if it's part of your master's plan to defeat whichever Ranger team you're up against, but I'm stopping you right here."

"Take a hike." Lazarous replies casually as he fires off an energy ball at Brooke.

Brooke does a big flip over to the side and uses her flight powers to put some distance between herself and Lazarous as the blast misses her, causing an explosion. "Oh, it's on now!" She remarks.

"Seven Rangers couldn't even stop me; you think you can do better?" Lazarous replies back.

"Let's find out," Brooke says.

Brooke runs towards Lazarous then takes a long leap forwards. The shield plates form on his gauntlets as he sees Brooke readying up her fist for a punch. She rushes quickly towards Lazarous yet he predicts the move and blocks her incoming punch. Brooke immediately spins herself the other way and faces Lazarous just as he attempts to throw some punches of his own. Brooke catches his punch with her right hand then immediately gives a right side kick and left back kick combo to combat him. Sparks fly off Lazarous' stomach as the hits connect and he stumbles back on the hood of a car.

The monster quickly pushes himself up and comes at Brooke, going for a kick and a punch. Brooke kicks Lazarous on the shin before his leg was able to get high enough while simultaneously using her elbow to knock away the punch. The elbowing arm quickly straightens forward and Brooke delivers two quick punches to Lazarous' head before jumping in the air and dive punching him, causing him to crash down to the ground.

Brooke hears the civilians screaming and decides to focus on them instead.

* * *

The Mystic Force Rangers and Galaxy Rangers are all morphed up and hopping onto their Jet Jammers, or in the Mystic Rangers' case, brooms that have morphed into the Mystic Racers.

* * *

Brooke is flying towards a large group of Hidiacs chasing more panicked civilians. Once she reaches them, she uses her flight powers to run kick across the chest of all of the foot soldiers at the front of the group like Neo's spinning pole kick from Matrix Reloaded except Brooke's not using a pole. All the Hidiacs at the front of the group are knocked backwards and send the rest of the group tumbling down with them like dominos.

Lazarous gets back on his feet. "You will pay for that!"

Orange flaming energy starts generating out of Lazarous' hands. Brooke sees that she can't dodge it or the group of people she's standing close to might get caught in the blast. Lazarous fires the energy balls, and they come towards Brooke who then proceeds to catch them in her hands like two basketballs. She then raises them above her head and allows the energy to disperse into the air like water vapour.

"How did you manage to do that?" An amazed civilian asks.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Lazarous repeats in disbelief.

"A trick I was taught," Brooke tells them. She turns her head to look at the civilians. "You guys head to safety."

Lazarous pulls out his sword, and Brooke runs towards him. She quickly slides across the ground as the monster goes for a failed sword swipe. Brooke uses her flight powers to shoot back up on her feet like a spring while Lazarous has his back turned. She delivers a spinning jump kick to Lazarous' back. Sparks fly off his back as he gets knocked forward, but he quickly regains his footing. Lazarous turns around, does a leap of his own towards Brooke and swings his sword downwards.

Brooke turns the right side of her body to the side so the sword swipe misses her and hits the ground. She quickly turns back into her previous position and uses the momentum to hit Lazarous in the stomach with her right knee. The monster tries to backfist Brooke with his right shield plate as she's to the right side of him. Brooke catches his forearm, pulls him forwards towards her then bends his forearm back so his right shield plate smashes into his own face.

Lazarous falls back and collapses on his knees. Brooke hears the Hidiacs and looks around to see that they're beginning to surround the area. Lazarous gets back up and charges at Brooke. She moves in close to grab Lazarous' hands to stop his sword and quickly rolls back, using her leg to toss Lazarous into the air. The lizard monster flies twenty feet into the air and lands on a large broken piece of concrete.

One of the groups of Hidiacs approaches Brooke from the direction that she tossed Lazarous in and she runs towards them. They ready themselves for the incoming attack, but instead, Brooke takes to the air and flies right past them. She keeps on going until she reaches a building where she bounces off the building's brick wall and shoots straight back in the direction of the Hidiacs. However, she stops short as she kicks a fire hydrant on the edge of the sidewalk.

Water gushes out of the hydrant like a geyser. Brooke places her foot on top of the water and directs it towards the Hidiacs and Lazarous. The foot soldiers stumble around in the puddles of water while the monster is merely irritated. "What is water supposed to do?" Lazarous asks.

Brook flies up and hovers about fifteen feet off the ground. Electricity begins gathering in the palm of her hand, creating a ball the size of a grenade. Brooke tosses the ball of electricity over to where Lazarous and the foot soldiers are. The ball of electricity hits the ground where the puddles of water are. It explodes violently, conducting the energy through the water that the villains are soaked in and shocking all of them. Lazarous lets out a groans as sparks explodes off him and the Hidiacs. The scene plays out as if in slow motion as the villains flail and collapse on the ground from the attack.

Up in the skies, the seven Rangers are not too far off in the distance. "Over there, we're approaching Crystalspring," Vida calls out.

The Rangers fly over the city and look out for any disturbances. "Down there," Charlie points as he sees the fleeing people.

The Rangers touch down in a back alley behind an apartment building. They get off their Jet Jammers and rush to the open streets. They see a number of people are rushing up a stairway towards them to get away from a few Hidiacs. One man has one of his legs yanked on as he attempts to run up the stairwell, while a woman is being grabbed on near the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop that right now!" Kai shouts as he's the first to get to the scene and he knocks the Hidiac off the man.

Xander leaps down to the bottom of the stairwell. He shoves away the Hidiac grabbing onto the woman and then kicks it to the ground. "There you go ma'am."

"Thank you," she replies back.

The other Rangers quickly dispatch of the rest of the Hidiacs. "Alright, let's find Lazarous and stop him," Nick instructs.

"If you're talking about that lizard monster, someone is already fighting it," the woman tells them.

"Someone is? Who?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. A young woman. They're back there," the woman points in the direction of Brooke.

"She'll probably need our help," Damon suggests.

"Let's go then," Madison insists and the Rangers start rushing over in the direction given.

About a few blocks away, Brooke is walking down the middle of the city street where the Hidiacs are scattered in buildings and store fronts, smashing up the place. "Alright boys, let's stop with the vandalizing of people's stores!" Brooke says out loud so the Hidiacs can hear.

They stop what they're doing and steps out into the streets, gathering up into one group and facing Brooke.

"Alright, let's have it," Brooke tells them confidently.

Some of them were about to charge in, but others suddenly remembered what Brooke did to their comrades and stopped the rest, now hesitant to fight Brooke.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice calls out to the Hidiacs. They look over to the intersection on the opposite side of Brooke and see that it's Lazarous with another small group of Hidiacs.

Although Lazarous is back on his feet, he hasn't fully retained his balance yet. "Don't just stand there, get her!" He commands.

The Rangers arrive up the street. They look to their side and see Brooke and the foot soldiers in the middle and Lazarous behind Brooke on the intersection on the other side of the street.

Brooke kicks away the first Hidiac in the group in front of her. The kick sends the creature flying back and he knocks a row of his comrades behind him down like bowling pins. Lazarous tries shooting his eyes beams at Brooke while she is busy with the Hidiacs, but she looks back just in time and performs a high back flip away from the group. The beams misses her and it hits the Hidiacs in front of her, causing them to spark and collapse.

As Brooke lands back down on the ground, Lazarous does his own high leap and jumps at Brooke with his sword. He rapidly swings the weapon from side to side, trying to hit her, but she successfully moves out of the way of every hit.

"We've got to help her," Nick says out loud and is about to run into battle before Madison stops him.

"Hold on, look," she tells him.

Lazarous does a small jump off the ground and attempts a spinning sword slash. Brooke clamps her hands together on the sides of the thick sword blade and stops it from touching her body. She then kicks Lazarous in the stomach and separates him from his sword.

Holding onto the blade by the flat sides, Brooke tosses the sword into the air and catches it by the handle. "This will do nicely," she remarks as she looks at the sword.

Brooke then streaks towards the Hidiacs she was originally facing before Lazarous jumped in. The ones Brooke kicked down are just starting to get back on their feet. She copies some of Ryu Hayabusa's techniques and performs numerous fast spins like a tornado with the sword and massive amounts of sparks come out of the Hidiacs. Brooke charges the blade of Lazarous's sword with a green energy and performs an uppercut with it, knocking three Hidiacs off the ground. She then jumps about six feet into the air before she comes back down and slams the sword into the ground. A large wave of green energy explodes around Brooke and knocks all of the Hidiacs in the area at least several feet back and they disappear in defeat.

"Whoa, she's good," Vida comments.

"Hey, that's my sword!" Lazarous says to Brooke.

Brooke looks at Lazarous with a smirk then tosses the sword right in front of her feet. "Come and get it."

Lazarous generates a ball of orange energy in each hand. The small group of Hidiacs who arrived with Lazarous is still standing where they arrived. "Let's go!" Lazarous orders as the Hidiacs follow him into battle.

Lazarous throws the first energy ball at Brooke, who literally knocks it into the air. She starts running at Lazarous, who then throws the next energy ball. Brooke does a forward leap and a fancy spin to dodge the energy ball as it explodes behind her.

Brooke dashes the rest of the distance towards Lazarous. The monster tries to punch her with his right hand and in a series of moves, she ducks underneath his right arm, grabs his arm near the shoulders with her right hand, pushes him forward then punches him in the back with her left hand. Lazarous recovers quickly enough to spin his body back towards Brooke in another attempt to backfist her with his right shield plate. She catches his shield plate with one hand, then grabs his arm with her other hand and breaks the shield plate off his gauntlet. She hits Lazarous over the side of the face with the broken off shield plate and he gets knocked over to the side.

"Let's go save the people from the remaining Hidiacs," Vida suggests. "Looks like this woman has Lazarous handled."

"Agreed," says Damon.

Most of the Rangers scatter to go beat up the rest of the Hidiacs. "I'll stay nearby in case this woman needs help," Xander says.

Brooke throws the stolen shield plate over to the Hidiacs like a frisbee. Sparks emerge as the makeshift weapon hits three Hidiacs as it flies by them. The Hidiacs collapse on the ground as the final two try to attack Brooke. She delivers a swift leg sweep to one of the Hidiacs which knocks it off the ground, and immediately follows it with a side kick with the other leg which sends it flying into the other Hidiac. All five Hidiacs disappear where they lay.

"Looks like it's just me and you now," Brooke tells Lazarous as he regains his footing.

Lazarous, in an irritated manner, rushes over to Brooke and tries to throw a series of punches at her. She dodges and blocks all the hits before delivering a counter. She trips Lazarous by kicking one of his legs back then grabs one of his arms and puts it in a submission hold.

"I got to ask, do you monsters enjoy getting killed?" Brooke asks as she has Lazarous in an armlock.

"Of course not," Lazarous answers.

"Then stay down." Brooke says before releasing Lazarous' arm, and following it up with a powerful back kick.

The force sends Lazarous flying through the air with his body in a horizontal position. He smashes into a tall metal fence, getting stuck as the bars bend around his body on impact.

Brooke flies over to Lazarous. She grabs the top of the bent six foot fence and bends it down further, the top horizontal frame breaking off from the rest of it as the many vertical bars are wrapping around Lazarous. Once the monster gets near the bottom, Brooke breaks off the bottom frame then places the unconscious Lazarous on the sidewalk.

The two young women Brooke saved earlier are watching the whole thing from the roof of the building they were left at. They rush over to the rooftop door to get down to ground level.

"That should hold him." Brooke comments about the fence that's wrapped around Lazarous.

Having finished off the remaining Hidiacs, the Rangers rush over to Brooke. "Oh hey, the Power Rangers, kind of neat seeing you guys in person," Brooke says with a smile on her face.

"That was impressive," Charlie says to her in amazement.

"I see we weren't needed here," Damon comments. "Those guys didn't even land a single hit on you."

Large groups of people begin gathering around Brooke and the seven Rangers. "Thank you so much for saving us," one of the civilians comes up and says to her.

"It was no problem, really," Brooke tells them with a smile on her face. "Though where were the police to help you guys? I didn't see them anywhere."

"Our city doesn't have police," one of the civilians answers her.

"They wouldn't be very helpful either," one of the kids adds.

"What does that mean? Don't the police protect you guys from danger?" Brooke asks.

The two young women Brooke saved arrive on the scene. "No, they only do things like give out parking tickets, make barricades and check to see if no one is speeding. They're not actually trained for combat," one of the girls explains.

"Yeah, the Rangers are the ones who protect us," the other girl adds.

"So you only have these seven people protecting the entire city from attacks?" Brooke concludes.

"That's how it's always been," Kai states. "And technically, we're only visiting." Kai points to himself and Damon.

"This is actually the first time we been in this city too," Madison adds.

"Good thing this is the first time we ever had a monster attack," one of the civilians remarks. The rest of the crowd agrees.

"So for the most part, you guys are completely defenseless and if there's trouble, you just have to hope someone nearby hears about it and comes to help?" Brooke asks.

"For this city? Pretty much," the civilian confirms.

"This explains so much actually," Brooke remarks. Thinking about why she never seems to see anyone besides the Rangers trying to stop the bad guys.

"Sounds like this is your first time in the city, do you have a place to stay?" one of the two young women asks.

"Not yet. I'm thinking of just staying at a hotel for now until I find a place to stay."

"Well no need to do any searching, you could stay at my place."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Oh yeah, I have plenty of room. Plus my friends are going to want to meet you."

"Alright then. You got it. What's your address?"

"You have anything to write on?" the young woman asks.

Brooke searches into her pockets and pulls out her cellphone. "Got it."

The young woman moves in close so the people around them don't hear. She begins telling Brooke her address.

"Let's go grab Lazarous," Vida suggests as this was happening.

"Agreed sis," Madison comments.

The two of them and Charlie move to the fence area where Lazarous is. They grab the bars of the fence that's wrapped around him and stand the lizard monster up.

Brooke finishes typing in the young woman's address. "Thanks a lot for this. I'm Brooke by the way."

"I'm Ashley," the young woman says then goes in to excitedly hug Brooke. "Are you going to be dropping over to my soon?"

Brooke looks around. "Not yet. There's something I've got to do first. It was nice meeting you all," she tells the crowd before taking to the air and flying off.

Several of the citizens wave goodbye too. "Bye. It was nice meeting you," some of the people call out.

The Power Rangers then look at the citizens too. "We should probably be going too," Nick says. "Come on, you." He says to Lazarous as the Rangers take him along with them.

A short distance away, the Rangers head into an alleyway near their hover vehicles.

Damon stops running at the moment. "Hold on guys, want to talk about something before we head back."

"Alright," Nick acknowledges.

The Rangers drop Lazarous on the ground. "Power down," they say in unison as they return back to their civilian clothes.

"That woman back there. I haven't been on Earth in a while, so do any of you guys know who she is?" Damon asks.

"It's the first time any of us have seen her too," Charlie says and the other Mystic Rangers agree.

"I remember she said her name back there," Madison reminds them. "Did any of you guys catch it?"

"You could try asking her yourselves," a voice says from up above.

The Rangers are taken by surprise and look above them to see where that voice came from. They see Brooke standing four stories up on a fire escape balcony. She leaps off the fire escape and lands on the concrete completely fine.

The Rangers are pretty speechless on what to say as she approaches them. "Oh... uh..." one of the Rangers mutters.

"You guys are different from the Power Rangers I was familiar with growing up," Brooke tells them in a cheery mood. "You know the original Rangers. Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, Trini, Billy and Zack, I believe their names are. They were the ones with that floating head in a tube for a mentor. I think his name was Zordon. I always remembered him saying 'we need teenagers with attitude' in searching for Rangers, then it was followed up with the whole catchy theme song."

The seven Rangers are even now more speechless, wondering how Brooke would know all of that.

Brooke could see the Rangers are having a hard time in exactly what to say to her, so she begins. "How about we properly introduce ourselves?" Brooke says to them, "Here I'll start. My name is Brooke Davis." She extends them her hand.

Charlie sees this as a good thing and decides to finally approach her. "Charlie Thorn or Chip as my friends call me. Nice to meet you," he says with a rather enthusiastic smile as he shakes Brooke's hand.

Another Ranger comes up to Brooke and shakes her hand. "Xander Bly, great to meet you Brooke," he says with a smile too as he doesn't have to initiate 'Plan Xander' to get on friendly terms with this super-powered stranger.

The other five follow their lead right after.


End file.
